First Day is a Drag
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Duncan is reflecting on the first day of school with his favorite girl, her twin sister, and her sisters boyfriend. And lets just say that its a drag. This is done for Zutarlover101's camp challenge, and I'm multi tasking right now, so its kind of bad. R


Okay well this is for Zutaralover101's TDI Camp Challenge number one

Okay well this is for Zutaralover101's TDI Camp Challenge number one!

This is about Courtney and Duncan of course… their my favorite couple EVER!

Okay, well here it is.

**First Day is a Drag**

First day of school… again. Yeah, I soooo cant wait until then… to bad its tomorrow… this sucks. I basically have no friends right now and most of the nerds are super busy for me to even think about shoving them into a trash can or two. Man… this is why I hate the first day of school.

Of course… I have to wake up early. And then I have to actually look some what decent… or so mom says. I'm just going to wear my usual cloths… maybe they'll be washed. Who cares?

"Duncan! Get your ass down here and eat before school, you don't want to be late!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

That's right… my mom cares.

"Fine mom, I'll be down in a minute." I yell back down.

I walk to the bathroom that was across the hall and look at myself in the mirror. Man have I changed since that lame Total Drama Island shit thing earlier this summer. My face had gotten a few pimples and my hair was getting longer and messier… and not only has my appearance changed… but my reputation too. I haven't been to Juvi since and I haven't got into trouble once. Man have I softened up major… but its for the best I think. But I can only think of one person that could make the BADDEST boy turn into the SOFTEST boy… can you guess who that is?

RING!

"Crap my phone, where is it?" I yell to myself while running to my room and wondering all over my room. I found it under my pillow.

'Courtney' was what the caller ID said.

Yes, it was that Uptight C.I.T. that made me like this.

And of course I answered the call.

"What's up Princess?" I said with a smirk.

"I wish you would stop calling me that… and I was only calling to see if you wanted to meet somewhere so we could walk to school together." She said with a sigh.

"Sure, at that stupid coffee place that just opened… meet me in the back."

"Okay, bye Duncan." She said before she hung up.

I dropped the phone into my pocket and grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. My mom and dad were in their uniforms eating bowls of cereal. I went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt and ran out the door.

"Bye mom; bye dad!"

Walking down the streets now a days is kind of weird since I've gone soft. I feel so wimpy and stuff… its weird as I said before. But it's worth it for Princess. Ever since Princess had moved into town, everything has changed, mostly my family and myself.

My mom and dad love Princess and think that she is a good influence on me. I always deny it, but I think its somewhat true myself. My brothers love her too. My younger brother always asks if his play buddy is coming over and my older brother always asks if his tutor is coming over. But I always ask if my Girlfriend is coming over.

I asked her out the week she moved in. it wasn't romantic or anything, just that new coffee shop. Nothing fancy, I mean, we're still in high school so nothings got to be perfect for our first date. I haven't changed THAT much. Or so you think.

"Duncan!" Courtney yells to him from where she was and waving her hand.

Princess has changed too… much more than you think.

Her hair is now down past her shoulders and dyed it black with green streaks. She has a nose and bellybutton piercing. She dresses sort of different. Right now she was wearing jean short-shorts with a pink tank top with pink tennis shoes. And she almost never goes anywhere with out her twin sister. (You've probably heard of her from my other fictions and some other fictions.) Doerenda of course. And lets just say that Doerenda is the complete opposite of Courtney, shes more like Izzy than Courtney.

Doe was wearing black short-shorts with matching black Go-Go boots and fingerless gloves. She had a green spaghetti strap top with a black short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over it. She always wears her green choker that says 'Angelica' on it, because that their younger sister… she cute too. Doe also has a bellybutton and nose piercing, but not because of Princess. Doe has her own badboy boyfriend named Colton. I know him since we were tiny. He's cool.

"Hey Princess! Hey Pop Star!" I yell.

I have nicknames for all the girls in Princess's family… lets just say she has like 8 sisters. It's hard to remember them all.

"Hey dude." Colton says and high fives me.

"What's new?" I ask.

"Same as always, trying to put up with this girl." He says as he points to Doe.

"Shes not that bad." Princess pipes in.

"Yeah, I'm not that bad… am I?" Doe asks as she wraps her arms around his neck from behind and lays her head on his shoulder. This makes him go soft and he blushes.

"No, you're not… your perfect." He mumbles.

He's changed ever since they moved in too. We've changed for the better. No more records, no mare doing time, no more groundings, and no more single life!

"Come on we better go before we're late for school." Courtney says and walks away from the three of us.

Maybe she hasn't changed that much.

"Wait up Princess!" I yell and she starts running and giggling.

When we finally make it to school we were early by ten minutes. But Princess always wants to be perfect and made us go to our classes. I have my first class with Courtney and because of our last names; the teacher seated us next to each other.

Nothing really happened until lunch when Colton and Doe started a food fight at our table. Our table are seated to towns thugs, badboys, badgirls, Goths, Emos, and rejects. It fun most times.

My next class was with Colton and Doerenda. What are the odds?

"Hey Duncy!" Doe says and leans over.

She was seated next to me just like Princess was.

"Hey Pop Star, what's up?"

"OMG, like nothing but this kind of reminds me of this one time when I was like WOO and-"

I blocked her from my thoughts then. She wasn't always like that, trust me; she probably just had too much sugar this morning. Too bad shes is naturally hyper altogether.

"School is a drag." Courtney says while walking home.

All four of us walk together since we live on the same street. Yet again… what are the odds?

"Correction Darling… the first day is a drag." I whispered to her and grabbed her hand. It hen placed a kiss on her royal cheek.

"WOOHOO!" I could hear Doe yelling in the background.

"Yeah… the first day… is a… drag." Courtney blushes.

A/N: Okay that sucked. I'm really out of it today and its like midnight and I have school in like 6 hours… so goodnight everybody! And yes, Doe is actually used in many fictions right now in Total Drama Island and 1 in Weiss Cruez. Okay, so byebye!


End file.
